Together
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: What happens when Pam tells Roy about her kiss with Jim. Rating for slight mentions of abuse. FIRST OFFICE STORY! Please read and review!


_My first Office story! Yay! Read and review!_

Pam had never seen so much broken glass and chairs in her entire life, and that included the family reunion mishap a few years ago when her mom slipped up and invited both her uncles Steven and Jason, who ended up in an all-out brawl. No, this topped that. She had just told Roy about the kiss she shared with Jim on Casino Night. Saying that he was furious was an understatement. She looked down and could already see a giant, purple bruise forming from when he grabbed her arm. Pam quietly and slowly pulled down her sleeve in an attempt to cover it.

After he started throwing the glasses around, she left the building, but she had to go back in to get her purse, but only after Roy had been kicked out. He was drunk and when that was the case, bad things happened. The bar was a wreck, and the bartender had some cuts on his balding head from where shards of glass flew behind the counter. Her purse was on the ground, a few feet from where she was previously sitting, her pens and pencils everywhere. She quickly piled everything into her bag and ran to her car. As soon as the doors were locked, she called the only person she felt safe around.

Jim was talking to Karen when his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID, and upon realizing Pam was calling, interrupted Karen mid-sentence. The look on her face told him that he shouldn't have done that.

"Oh, I've got to take this, it's my mom." Jim said, quickly disguising the fact that the woman he truly loved was calling.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Go ahead and take it." Karen said, plastering on a fake smile. Jim left the crowded dining room he previously had been standing in and went out back.

"Hey, Pam, what's going on?" he said

"Hey. Listen, sorry to call this late at night, but I-I need somewhere to go." she replied sadly. Jim could tell something was wrong by the sound of her voice.

"I'm not at home right now, but I know for a fact that Mark is. He'll let you in. Just wait for me to get home, I'll be about fifteen minutes." By the time the last words were out of his mouth, his jacket was on and his keys were in the ignition.

Mark had let Pam in, despite the late hour, and told her that he was just on his way upstairs, so he told her to take anything from the fridge, watch some television, and get comfortable. She tried anything and everything to try and get comfortable, but the only thing she found comfort in was the scent in the house. It smelled like Jim. She loves his scent. She sat alone in the dimly lit room with nothing but the sounds of the television on in the background. After a few moments of silence, she heard the muffled sound of a car door slam and footsteps, followed by the jingle of keys in the lock. Jim came into the house, hair dripping and a look of worry on his face.

"Pam, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked all at once, shedding his dripping wet jacket on the coat hanger and sitting down right beside her on the couch.

"I-I told Roy that we kissed on Casino Night and he grabbed me and started throwing stuff, and-" before she could finish, tears started flowing. Jim touched her arm gently, but she pulled away.

"Oh, no, it's not that," she said quickly upon noticing his sad and embarrassed expression. "It's just that my arm hurts." Jim gave her a quizzical look and she looked away. He took this as a chance to roll up her sleeve. He gasped when he saw the huge blue and purple bruise already forming on her arm.

"Who did this to you?"He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper, but he already knew the answer.

"Roy. He was drunk, and-" her eyes burned with tears that threatened to overflow. "And I'm scared to go home. He'll be waiting for me and I don't know what he'd try and do." Pam started crying again and Jim just sat and held her while she sobbed.

"You won't go home. You seriously think I'd risk you getting hurt? No way, Beesly. You can stay in my bed." Pam looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Really?"

"Oh absolutely. You'll stay in my bed and I'll take the couch." They both got up and Jim led her into his bedroom.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked timidly.

"Down the hall. It's the first door on your left.' As Pam walked away, Jim found the perfect opportunity to sneak into his room and clean up a bit. Just as he was putting the last piece of clothing in his closet, Pam quietly walked into the room and gave a little cough.

"Her you go." Jim said as he nodded towards his bed, the comforter already peeled back. Pam sank right into the fluffy twin bed and snuggled up to the blanket. Jim got up to go downstairs to his makeshift bed. He had just turned off the lights when he heard Pam say a quiet "Wait."

"I don't want to be alone." she whispered to him. He shifted where he stood and turned back to the bed.

"I can stay until you fall asleep. Is that okay?" He could barely see her nod her head, but when he did, he grabbed his desk chair and sat as close to the bed as possible.

"Jim?" Pam said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" he said, his words laced with worry.

"Nevermind." She muttered.

"C'mon Pam, talk. We've been best friends for over 4 years. You can tell me anything." '_I've already spilled my soul to you_' he wanted to add.

"I'm scared. He grabbed my arm tonight and...What if he does it again? I'm so scared." Jim go up from his chair and pulled he blankets off, climbing into the bed with Pam and wrapping hr in the safety of his strong arms, where she broke down in a fit of sobs.

"I will never let him lay a finger on you. I love you too much for that." The two sat in a comfortable silence until Pam was ready to fall asleep.

"Oh, and Jim? I love you too." That night, both Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the cheeseball ending, but I thought it was cute. Anyways, I started this today and just had to finish it so that I could move onto my NEW Jim/Pam story. It's going to be super fluffy and lovey-dovey! Woohoo! Pleasepleaseplease review!


End file.
